super_smash_flash_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Coach
Coach is one of the four playable survivors in Left 4 Dead 2. He was a high school health teacher and coordinator for the freshman football team before the Infection hit his hometown of Savannah. He is the oldest of the group and takes it upon himself to motivate his fellow Survivors. Coach's facial features are based on Darnell Rice and he is voiced by Chad Coleman. Official Description Personality Coach is the eldest, voice of reason, and authority of the Left 4 Dead 2 team, playing a similar role to Bill in Left 4 Dead. He comes across as a warm-hearted father figure with an optimistic attitude that is hard to disagree with. Despite his friendly demeanor, his experience as an actual coach makes him demand things of the other Survivors in a positive way - for example, loudly encouraging them to get back on their feet.Coach: "Get up! C'mon, now! Get. Up!" All in all, Coach can be considered the father figure of the group, if not leader. Relationships with other Survivors * Ellis Despite their age gap, Coach and Ellis have several shared interests: they both like the Midnight Riders, Jimmy Gibbs, Jr. and Whispering Oaks Amusement Park. Coach is surprisingly patient with Ellis' naïve ways and often defends him from Nick's sarcasm. Both are also native Georgians (same hometown), which could contribute to their friendliness with each other. Despite this, Coach will often remind Ellis to focus whenever the mechanic gets off track.Coach: "Ellis, keep your mind on the cans. Not the girl." * Nick Nick and Coach have the most antagonistic relationship in the game, similar to that of Francis and Bill in Left 4 Dead. What appears to rile Coach the most is that Nick is the opposite of the cooperative "team player" with whom he is most comfortable working with. Nick will say things just to needle Coach and Ellis (e.g. claiming that Jimmy Gibbs, Jr. "looks like an asshole" and making disparaging rejoinders about Coach's happy childhood memories at Whispering Oaks Amusement Park).Coach: "Hey, Whisperin' Oaks! Shit, I used to go there when I was a kid!" Nick: "Oh, good. Now we can die there as adults!" Despite this, Coach's optimism is often less down-to-earth as Nick's; for example, Nick classifies Coach's remark about the abandoned vehicles in Dark Carnival as "…''one'' theory."Nick: These abandoned cars go on for miles." Coach: "Well, maybe they left 'em when they got rescued!" Nick: "That's…''one'' theory." Notwithstanding their passive-aggressive mutual dislike, both will seem unhappy when the other dies. On Coach's death, Nick may utter "Goddammit, Coach, what did you leave me with…?", showing that despite his attitude, he regards Coach as having a leadership role in the group. Over the course of the events, they both become less disrespectful toward each other, though Nick still often teases Coach about his weight and fondness for cheeseburgers and chocolate. Coach is the one who steps in when Nick's pessimism crosses the line during the campaigns. When Nick questions whether seeking safety with the army is a good idea, Coach snaps: "Well, you're free to make yourself a new life right here in this room, Nick." to which Nick responds by saying, "Okay... All right, let's go." * Rochelle Rochelle and Coach like one another in a way that somewhat mirrors Zoey's and Bill's relationship in Left 4 Dead. They interact in a consistently friendly way and their personalities fully compliment each other. They are thus very unhappy to see the other die. Coach often refers to Rochelle as "little sister", meaning he feels protective of her.Coach: "Damn… I should've tried to protect you more." * Francis Coach and Francis do not have much interaction, but when Coach talks to him or when Francis tosses an item down to Coach in the finale, they will sound friendly. In one interaction between the two, Francis will ask Rochelle if Coach is her dad, to which Coach responds in a somewhat offended manner ("What?"), while Rochelle teases him for it. However, it is very revealing that Coach (presumably on the basis of his sporting and team management talent and experience) senses something unsettling about Francis and does not seem to trust him very much; for example, he voices the possibility that Francis may have stolen Jimmy Gibbs, Jr.'s car while they were gone. * Zoey There is little interaction between these two. Coach teases Ellis about meeting her, telling him to stop being so nervous and playfully joking about his interest in her. * Louis Coach and Louis seem to understand each other's situation quite well. Since both are optimists and want to keep in good spirits. Louis wishes Coach luck and Coach invites Louis (and the other Survivors) to join up with his group and go to New Orleans together, an offer Louis politely declines. Quotes See: Coach/Quotes Notes * In the'' Zombie Survival Guide trailer Coach can be seen eating a bar of chocolate which is named "Chocolate Helicopters" as seen on the box by Rochelle. This explains the inspiration for Nick's sarcastic remark later on; commenting on Coach's eating habits, and his favorite brand of chocolate. * Much like Ellis, he too is a fan of the Midnight Riders and claims to have all of their albums - "even their new stuff that ain't no good." He will even sing parts of the song Midnight Ride when next to the microphone in The Concert and sing "A suitcase full of pistols and money," upon seeing it in The Passing. * Bill and Coach have many things in common. According to their back-stories, both Bill and Coach have knee injuries. They also are the older, "mentor" type in their group, and have a dislike for climbing stairs. On top of that, they both have a different physical disadvantage. Bill's disadvantage is that he's older than anyone out of the two groups. On the other hand, Coach's disadvantage is that he is overweight, preventing him doing similar things as Bill. * Coach's actual first or last name is never identified, and he is simply referred to as "coach" in the game files. All he has ever said on the matter was, "My friends call me Coach." * Similar to Francis' lack of gloves, bandages were seen on Coach's head on some of the posters, though his in-game model did not have any (most prominently seen in Dark Carnival's poster. An exception would be The Parish). Also, the color of his shirt in some of the posters resembles his beta appearance more than his in-game appearance. * In Coach's official screenshot, the fans in the bleachers are just cleaned up models of Common Infected. * Сoach has many tattoos, as evidenced in The Passing, when the Survivors pass through a tattoo shopdlc1_c6m2_tattoo01.wav. * Coach possibly has the most errors in speech coding out of any Survivor. ** If one of the Survivors dies, he may say "''Stay close, we're a party of two", even if there are two other Survivors with him. ** Coach will sometimes call Rochelle "boy", as if he were talking to Nick or Ellis. Similarly, when a Jockey rides Rochelle, Coach says "That ain't right for a man to be ridden like that". ** If Nick or Rochelle shoots Coach, he will say "Young'un, stop that shit.", but Ellis is the youngest in the group, and Nick and Rochelle are much older than Ellis. Also, when you hit the button on the Xbox Controller to speak with others, Coach calls Ellis Young'un, but does not call Rochelle or Nick that. ** Also, if Rochelle kills a Special Infected, he might say "Alright boy, you got it now!", even though Rochelle is female. ** On the first chapter of Dead Center, other survivors will call him Coach even though he hasn't told them his nickname yet, unlike any other Survivors who are just called things like "sir," "miss," etc. * Coach seems to hate Witches more than any other Infected. This can be proven by that when he sees a Witch, he acts if he is mocking her and calls her a "Bitch!" (similar to Nick if he is chased by a Witch), unlike other Survivors such as Nick who say "Witch." Also, even though when the Survivors hear her, he sometimes says "Quiet y'all, I hear a bitch. Y'all turn off your lights." unlike other survivors such as Nick might say "I hear my ex-wife....lights off". * Coach has a great love of food. In some instances in the Mall, Coach says "If I see a zombie running at me with a sample tray, I ain't shootin it." When the Survivors enter the Burger Tank, he wished it was open and said he wanted a BBQ Burger, large fries, a drink with no ice, and a fresh slice of hot apple pie. He may also lament that restaurants and food courts are not open, due to the Infected. * Coach swears frequently in the game. For example, when hit by another Survivor, he will sometimes say "I swear to God you can't shoot worth shit.", or when hit by Spitter acid, he would loudly exclaim "Shit! That long-necked bitch hit me!" * If Coach shoots Rochelle, even though they are nice to each other, Rochelle might say "What the hell are you doing?" or "Okay, that better have been an accident!", which seems to feel like more of a insult than a friendly gesture; if Coach shoots Nick, Nick will calmly say "Coach." Gallery bg_coach.jpg|A close up photo of Coach. Coachtrailer.jpg|Coach's first appearance in the E3 2009 trailer. Cutcoach.jpg|Coach in previous version of The Parish poster. Render-coach.jpg|Coach with an Axe as seen in game. Coach M16A2.png|Coach equipped with an M16A2. PCG-620x.jpg|Coach on the magazine cover of PC Gamer, August 2009. Coach-early-concept.jpg|Early concept art of Coach with a football helmet and a compound bow. Coach in real life.jpg|Coach's face model, Darnell Rice. chadcoleman3b.jpg|Chad Coleman, Coach's voice actor. coach_1_by_zewtie-d2ybteq.jpg|Coach's face. References Category:Characters Category:Left 4 Dead universe